Passive components, e.g., capacitors, resistor, and inductors, are incorporated into electronic component packages. For example, a passive component is mounted to a surface of an interposer of an electronic component package using surface mount technology (SMT). However, the passive component protrudes from the surface of the interposer thus increasing the size of the overall electronic component package.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.